<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plastic Love by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728385">Plastic Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>通俄门是怎样炼成的 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom!Trump, French Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Top!Putin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>弗拉基米尔·普京和唐纳德·特朗普的塑料爱情。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump, 普次方</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>通俄门是怎样炼成的 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plastic Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>在我看来，普次方的塑料爱情都比普梅真(doge)<br/>某些普梅党惹到我了，跟虾一样。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Не слышны в саду даже шорохи.Все здесь замерло до утра.</strong><br/>
<strong>Если б знали вы, как мне дороги.Подмосковные вечера.</strong><br/>
<strong>Речка движется и не движется.Вся из лунного серебра.”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
莫斯科郊外的晚上，远处高楼，飘来渺茫的男声。弗拉基米尔和唐纳德并肩躺在一棵老树下，身下的草地湿冷。清冷的月光，气氛静谧而暧昧。</p><p><br/>
“来做爱吧。”弗拉基米尔说。</p><p><br/>
唐纳德惊讶：“气温那么低，脱衣服搞会死人的！宝贝，看在我冒着被Kung Flu[1]感染的风险，漂洋过海来看你的份上……”</p><p><br/>
弗拉基米尔眯起眼睛：“唐纳德，我听说你和埃马纽埃尔·马克龙玩亲亲。”</p><p><br/>
“法……法国人……特别浪……是他勾引我……那不是2018年的事么？”唐纳德心虚起来，说话吞吞吐吐，想把锅甩到法国总统身上去。</p><p><br/>
俄罗斯人一针见血地指出：“‘我很喜欢他’，我记得很清楚。宝贝，你的装疯卖傻在我这里永远不管用。我听说你们最近私下又搞到一起去了。我完全可以认为，你比他还浪。”</p><p><br/>
最后一句话像给唐纳德判了死刑。今晚屁股要开花，他有点害怕。</p><p><br/>
中国有这样一句话：“坦白从宽，抗拒从严”。如果唐纳德听过，应该不会每次对着弗拉基米尔作出如此愚蠢的回答了。</p><p><br/>
热衷沾花惹草的唐纳德不知不觉间给弗拉基米尔制造了无数吃醋的理由。</p><p><br/>
于是弗拉基米尔开始执行唐纳德的死刑，没有一丝缓刑的余地。谁叫他有一根能把他搞上天的阴茎呢？弗拉基米尔为他带来的快感，让他痛，让他心醉。</p><p><br/>
弗拉基米尔开始剥唐纳德的衣服，他把他压在身下，唐纳德想推开弗拉基米尔，他每次受到惩罚只能徒劳无功地反抗。他军校里学的那点三脚猫功夫根本无法与弗拉基米尔抗衡。</p><p><br/>
“冷啊……”</p><p><br/>
“摩擦生热。”弗拉基米尔面无表情地说。</p><p><br/>
唐纳德上下牙床格格打颤，胸口微微起伏，莫斯科郊外的晚上，很冷。</p><p><br/>
弗拉基米尔已经把唐纳德扒了个精光，唐纳德的乳尖因为暴露在凉凉的空气中微微勃起了。</p><p>他从自己衣服口袋里摸出润滑油为他抹上，美国佬真麻烦，没润滑就哼哼唧唧喊疼，让人扫兴。</p><p><br/>
“冷。”</p><p><br/>
小弗拉基米尔插进了唐纳德的小穴，无情的声音在唐纳德耳边响起：“你自找的。金正恩、文在寅、安倍晋三、希拉里·克林顿、蓬佩奥、彭斯……唐尼宝贝，你没有一天消停过。”</p><p><br/>
水光一片的股间一寸寸吃下了俄罗斯人尺寸瘆人的肉棒。唐纳德喜欢有野性的人或物，他是一个M，享受被驯服的过程。可是今晚他无法投入进这场性爱旅程，真的太冷了……</p><p><br/>
草地上的唐纳德哆哆嗦嗦的，弗拉基米尔看到唐纳德流出的水在草地上有一点点结冰，心软了：“宝贝，我们回克里姆林宫吧。”</p><p><br/>
终于抵达克里姆林宫，唐纳德已经不知第几次喊“腿冻僵了”，弗拉基米尔哄道：“洗个澡暖暖身好不好？”当他们走进克里姆林宫的浴室，入目即是正中间宽大的浴池，弗拉基米尔用脚把门带上，被安顿好的唐纳德在浴缸里舒服地“嘶～”了一声。弗拉基米尔把自己的衣服脱掉，也踏进了浴池。</p><p><br/>
“啊……”唐纳德仰着头叫，大张着腿，小弗拉基米尔重又进入穴内戳刺穴心。</p><p><br/>
“宝贝，我们继续。”</p><p><br/>
上帝要惩罚唐纳德，就把他交到弗拉基米尔的手中。</p><p><br/>
“你知道哪错了么？”</p><p><br/>
“不该亲马克龙……”</p><p><br/>
“我觉得你没有错。”男人冷笑，“没有错，下次还敢。你是个水性杨花的荡受。”</p><p><br/>
他的小骚猪，态度诚恳，坚决不改。</p><p><br/>
“我错了，我错了，宝贝——我会给你呼吸机——你下手太重了——啊——”</p><p><br/>
温热的水在弗拉基米尔抽出的时候涌了进去，又在他进入的时候被压了出去。</p><p><br/>
呼吸机。弗拉基米尔脸上愠怒之色渐渐淡去，“记住你的话。”</p><p><br/>
唐纳德一脸狗腿地点点头。</p><p><br/>
美国总统有“量美利坚之物力，结俄联邦之欢心”的打算，俄罗斯总统为什么不接受？</p><p><br/>
弗拉基米尔继续抽插，唐纳德爽得晕了过去，不时发出喟叹声，接着战场从浴室转移到弗拉基米尔的办公室，又从办公室转移到浴室。浴缸的水温慢慢变冷，冷不下来的是一对爱侣燃烧的欲火。</p><p><br/>
弗拉基米尔跟唐纳德这种半吊子总统不一样，他是俄罗斯之光。他身上的担子太重，只有与唐纳德相处时才可以体会到久违的轻松。唐纳德是太阳。上帝要拯救弗拉基米尔，就把他交到唐纳德手中。</p><p><br/>
在办公桌上，弗拉基米尔和唐纳德抱着对方的脑袋法式深吻。他的嘴唇真软，养尊处优的唐尼，弗拉基米尔想。嵌在唐纳德身体里的东西射出滚烫的精液。他发现他的唐尼不仅后面能出水，前面也能。他们吻得难分难舍，直到唐纳德喘不过气才停下。</p><p><br/>
有人敲门。“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇——”今年一月卸任总理的，戴着口罩的俄联邦安全委员会副主席德米特里·梅德韦杰夫张大了嘴巴，手里的文件“哗啦”一声掉到地上。他自上世纪九十年代涉足政坛，什么大风大浪没见过，但是此情此景惊得他忘记去拾带来的东西。</p><p><br/>
弗拉基米尔忘情地在唐纳德的脖子上种植草莓，唐纳德余光瞥见情敌低吼一声：“Fuck！”他使劲推了老攻一把，对方却更加大力地钳住他。“Stop！Medvedev is coming！”弗拉基米尔如梦方醒。</p><p><br/>
梅德韦杰夫很快收拾东西离开了。</p><p><br/>
谁还愣在那儿么，长针眼啊！</p><p><br/>
唐纳德脸红了，弗拉基米尔放弃了对他的钳制，他忍着屁股的剧痛穿好衣服。</p><p><br/>
“这么晚你去哪里？”</p><p><br/>
“我要回去。”唐纳德声音有些恼火，“我会记得给你呼吸机的。”</p><p><br/>
<strong>“急に 涙ぐんでも。わけは尋ねないでね。</strong><br/>
<strong>I'm just playing games.I know that's plastic love.”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
他坐空军一号连夜赶回华盛顿，他的心很乱。</p><p><br/>
<strong>“Dance to the plastic beat.Another morning comes.”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
5月7日，美国白宫。唐纳德除了脸一直红之外一切正常。弗拉基米尔昨天把他做出血了，所以他有点发烧。但他保证绝对不是感染了新冠。</p><p><br/>
“……你也知道，因为这个新冠病毒，俄罗斯最近不太好过。他们和其他人一样也受病毒袭击。我们通了很长一阵子电话……我们会在适当的时候送他们一些呼吸机……”唐纳德面对记者如是说。[2]</p><p><br/>
记者会终于他妈的结束了。唐纳德把自己丢进软软的大床，强打精神刷Twitter。</p><p><br/>
厨师敲门，唐纳德想了想，还是让他进来。厨师问他想吃什么，问完之后看到唐纳德红红的脸，后退一步。“总统先生，您是不是发烧了？需不需要联系医生做核酸检测？”</p><p><br/>
“昨晚有点着凉，应该只是普通发烧。”他找了个很小孩子的理由。</p><p><br/>
他的确只是因为发炎引起的发烧。吃退烧药就会好。但他不想吃，迷迷糊糊地听见弗拉基米尔的声音，让他吃药。</p><p><br/>
“我不吃药，没有人比我更懂发烧！”他闷闷地回答。</p><p><br/>
实际上，他内心雀跃。你终于来了，他的心咚咚地跳。</p><p><br/>
睁开眼睛，是梅拉尼娅严肃的脸。</p><p><br/>
弗拉基米尔会照顾他的小情绪，梅拉尼娅则不管这么多，逼着他吃药。他闹了很久才吃下去。心中满满的苦涩，因为梅德韦杰夫吗？</p><p><br/>
那年他30岁，24岁的苏联间谍普拉托夫[3]忽然闯入他的生活，在他生日的前一晚悄悄离开。他67岁去莫斯科，终于和最爱的人再次见面，结果莫名其妙惹出了“招妓门”的麻烦[4]，是弗拉基米尔亲自出面为他辟谣。但是，但是，德米特里·梅德韦杰夫是他的校友，声称和他几十年“同志情谊”。相比之下，他和弗拉基米尔断了联系的这么多年，让他不安。</p><p><br/>
弗拉基米尔像什么都没发生过一样，他们打电话的频率和往常一样。怀有心事的人从始至终只有唐纳德一个。</p><p><br/>
“好了，就这样吧。再见，我也爱你。”</p><p><br/>
“！！！”</p><p><br/>
“宝贝，我真不知道你怎么了，现在米哈伊尔·米舒斯京是总理，你还吃个哪门子醋。亲爱的，下次我一定会锁好门，我知道你一直都对性爱有专门的需求，你不喜欢被别人打扰。谢尔盖·拉夫罗夫认为你想要这句话，我就大发慈悲地告诉你了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>加粗部分为《莫斯科郊外的晚上》和《Plastic Love》歌词。<br/><br/>1.特朗普“Kung Flu”去死吧！<br/>2.从观察者网抠出来的。<br/>3.普拉托夫是普京克格勃时期的化名。<br/>4.“招妓门”应该是真的，特朗普喜欢黄金浴。本文默认此事“fake news”。<br/><br/>私以为这篇文写的不好，等我有时间重写吧。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>